I've Been Thinking About You
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: James sees Alanna at the beach and just can't seem to get her out of his mind. How does he go about searching for her?


**A/N This request came in from ****BTRandHoA**** and not much useful info was offered up, so I had a hard time with this. She also asked for it with No POV but I can't write like that, so it's in James's POV. It's not my best work to date, but I tried. Hope you like it. **

"Where's Carlos and Logan?", I ask Kendall when I get back from the bathroom. I settle back into my beach chair and take a sip of my water.

"Umm, they ran off to go chase some girls, you know how it is", he tells me over his sunglasses, then goes back to messing on his phone. Kendall is the only one of us four who has a girlfriend, so of course he didn't run off with our other two bandmates.

"Were they at least pretty this time?", I ask and look around, scoping out all the scantily clad chicks playing in the water and walking along the sand. Hey, if you don't want to be gawked at, don't show it. Unfortunately my buddies don't always have the best taste in women because face it, their game sucks, so they kinda settle for what they can get. I on the other hand, have women flocking to me. I mean, the attention is nice, but it grows old real quick. I'm tired of hearing people talk about me because of my body and my model-esque face and all that jazz; and it seems like women are only after fame and fortune these days. Ugh, no thanks. I pull my sunglasses back down over my face and fold my arms behind my head as I cross my ankles over eachother.

"Don't know. I didn't even bother looking", Kendall answers honestly. "Was too busy texting with Valentine".

"Figures", I sigh and throw my head back. I'm happy for my friend for finding a good girl, they've been dating for almost a year now. I give him a lot of shit about it, but actually I only do it because I'm jealous. I want what he has; no, not Valentine. But a woman who likes me for me and is fine sitting at home in sweats watching a movie instead of getting all decked out and rushing off to movie premieres and spending hours upon hours drinking and dancing at a club. "Ahhh I'm gonna take a nap", I close my eyes and let the sun warm my face. Just before I ran to the bathroom, I got back to the shore from surfing and I'm not quite warmed up all the way just yet. I just about doze off listening to the sounds of the waves crashing, kids squealing, and seagulls flying around looking for food when I hear a female giggle that brings me back to the present.

Being the naturally curious guy that I am, I sit up and open my eyes, and see Carlos and Logan walking with several girls. My gaze immediately finds one dressed in a pink bikini top and denim shorts with a tiny dog wrapped in her arms. She's pretty cute with long blonde hair and sunglasses. Her head is tilted back with her mouth open, laughing at something someone said.

I just observe, and when they get closer, Carlos greets us and introduces everyone. "Hey guys. This is Irina", he points to a short girl with curly hair, who's shoulders his arm just happen to be draped over. "That's Amanda", his finger juts out towards a brunette wearing a purple bikini standing awfully close to Logan. "And that is Alanna, with her dog Lola".

"Alanna huh? Cute name for a cute girl, with a cute puppy", I wink like an idiot behind my sunglasses and motion to the dog. "Does she bite?"

I can't tell if the girl's cheeks redden from my comment or it's sunburn, but she's quite attractive and won't meet my gaze. "No, she won't bite", I watch as she sets the tiny brown puppy down and holds firmly on the edge of the leash. We chat for a while, the whole time I can't stop checking her out, or being impressed with her knowledge of the world, or being captivated by her voice. It's so soft and reminds me of butterflies flying around, and I feel like I'll never get tired of listening to her talk.

We get along really well and maybe half an hour passes before another girl sprints over, and Lola runs to her. "Hey Lola", the stranger bends down to scratch behind her ears before standing back up and addressing Alanna. "You ready? We're all hungry and trying to decide where to go for dinner."

"Yeah, just give me a sec?", she gets up from the empty chair and turns to us. "Thanks for helping me find Lola guys", she tells Carlos and Logan. "And nice meeting you Kendall and James", she nods at us before she starts walking away. "I had fun. You guys take care".

All I can do is stare at her as she walks away, feeling something tugging at my chest. No, not a pain, but like...kinda like that nagging feeling you get in the back of your head!

I spend the rest of the day and night thinking about Alanna, and toss and turn in my bed restlessly, wondering if I'll ever see her again. I get bored and hop on the twitter app on my phone and check out my timeline, with my thoughts running back to that blonde from the beach. My curiosity gets the best of me and before I know it, I'm typing the name 'Alanna' in the search engine on twitter, and searching through profile after profile, almost giving up until I come across a picture of her sitting on the front of a boat with Lola in her lap. There's no way this isn't the right chick. I follow her right away, then send her a tweet. **Met u at the beach 2day, can't get u out of my mind**, it says. I read it over and over, feeling like a complete ass because it sounds rather stalker-ish. Oh well, so be it then. I mean she might not even be on right now for all I know.

A yawn escapes my mouth and I lay back down in the dark on my bed and contemplate counting sheep when the screen of my phone lights up. I have a new tweet! **Who is this?**, it reads.

I sit back up and begin typing. **James Diamond...u came by w/my friends Los & Logan**

**Ohhhh! Hi**, is the response I get back. I don't know why I sigh, probably because I thought she was gonna tell me to leave her alone.

I can't resist the temptation, I just have to see if I have a chance. **Hi gorgeous** :)

Her response of ***blush*** makes me chuckle and I type another tweet. **It's the truth**. I send it and we go back and forth until she says she's tired and getting ready to go to bed. On a whim, I ask her if I can take her to dinner tomorrow night, and she agrees. With a **G'nite & sweet dreams beautiful** I log off and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

...

I keep my cool driving to the address Alanna gave me, stopping to pick up a bouquet of flowers from the florist on the way. I pull up in her driveway at precisely six o'clock and get out, making my way up to the door to ring the doorbell. I shift from foot to foot nervously waiting for it to open, and several moments pass before she answers the door, wearing a black dress and stilettos. "Wow you look stunning", I compliment her and hand the flowers.

"Thanks", she blushes and takes them from me. "You wanna come in for a second while I put these in a vase?", she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Umm sure", I grin and take my hands out of my pockets, and follow her inside. It only takes a minute for her to take care of things, then we head back out to my car where I open the door for her and wait until she's seated before closing the door and running around to my side to get in.

"Thank you", she smiles and rests her hands in her lap.

"No problem. Chivalry isn't dead...yet", I tease with an eyebrow raised and start the engine.

The ride to the french restaurant goes by quickly with us learning more about eachother, and me telling her corny jokes just to hear her laugh. Is it possible for me to be smitten with Alanna already? The scent from her hair and perfume tickles my nose, doing crazy things to my insides and making me long to run my fingers through her perfectly curled hair.

When we arrive at Le Petit Four, I get her from the car and she lets me hold her hand. Her skin is soft and her hand is so tiny compared to mine, I love it. I let the pad of my thumb stroke the top of her hand gently while we stroll, until something stops me abruptly right before we get to the door. I pull Alanna to the side and take in a deep breath when she looks at me in question. Taking hold of her other hand, I take a step closer to her. "Alanna", I start and chew on my lip.

"James, is everything okay?", she asks with concern painting her face.

"Umm yeah, I just...", I give up, letting my words trail off because my mouth just keeps wanting to fail me. I take my time lowering my face to hers while letting her hands go and resting mine on her waist. I tip my head to the side when she closes her eyes, and let my lips touch hers. They're so tender and plump, I let out a contented sigh and move mine against hers, then suck gently at the bottom one before giving it a nibble and ending it. "I'm sorry", I rest my forehead against hers. "I just didn't want to have to wait all night to do that." My fingers roam over her neck and I push her hair back behind her shoulders, baring her creamy skin to me.

"It's okay", she caresses my cheek with a smile on her face and wraps the other arm around my neck. "I'm glad you did that because I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night."

It takes a second for her words to sink in, but when they do I wrap my arms around her and kiss her again, not letting go this time until she pulls away.


End file.
